Fighter
Description Fighters are a diverse group whose only common theme is a lifelong devotion to the skills of physical combat. Fighters range from noble paladins who follow the ideals of Brangwen or Caitlin or neutral guardsmen dedicated to Karak to the raging berserk in thrall to Sorban...they are truly diverse. Most possess a high Strength and Constitution to aid them in their physical battles and spend much of their learning time studying how to use weapons of different types, as well as mastering hand-to-hand combat and self-defense. Fighters can gauge the strength of opponents, have the broadest knowledge of weapons and armour and have the highest Hitpoints and number of attacks per round (with non-Projectile weapons) of any Class. Permitted Armour: Plate, Mail, Leather & Cloth. Wizard in Charge: Agrippa Deputy Wizard: ?? Stats Skills Advancement Guild Hall Location: Eastern outskirts of Aldersford (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: '4n, 2e, se, e, se, e, se, 7e, 4se, 4s, se, 3e, 2s, 2se, 2e, 3s, sw, 2s, []. '''Directions from Drakenwood Square '[], 2n, ne, 3n, 2w, 2nw, 2n, 3w, nw, 4n, 4nw, 7w, nw, w, nw, w, nw, w, w, 4s. '''Guild Features * A fountain of wine that will enebriate you if you "drink" from it. * A smith (Georgina) who can "repair" or "alter" weapons and armour. * A grindwheel to "grind"/repair bladed weapons for free. * A steamroom to regain Stamina at an increased rate. * A trophy collection display. * A knucklebones gaming room. * A pub whose owner (Tanya) high levels can..."interact" with. * A ghost who can "estimate" the exp cost of your skill training. * A vendor (George) who can help Fighters "Specialise" in armoury and a choice of weapon skills. * The "Fighter Brain Cell" which spawns on reboot, granting +5 Int when held Fighter Skills Fighter abilities can often be used with a variety of weapons, such as Wind being possible with any Blunt, or Cleave posssible with Two-Handed slashing weapons... Specialisation Fighters are capable of increasing certain skills beyond the normal limits, and then training them up to that new maximum. "Ask George about specialisation" in our Guild Hall to get the full information, as well as learn the steep financial cost involved, but here is the short version... *'Level 18:' You may increase one Weapon skill that is Primary for Fighters (Blade, Blunt, Polearm or Two-Handed) by +5. *'Level 20:' You may now do the exactly same for your Armoury skill. *'Level 25:' You may increase Armoury again and any Weapon skill (as before) again! ...this means that Fighter can end up with +10 Armoury and +5 in two skills or +10 in one, enabling them to use legendary armours and weapons, as well as hitting more often with those weapons. Generally it is advised to focus on those weapons that your Race is already talented with or that your Multi-Class choice utilises, so make sure you read all info & think carefully because there is no going back! __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__